The fifty states and the missing countries
by Shay2014
Summary: One day, the countries gone missing! Now, it is up to fifty states to find what happened to the countries. Rating T just for to be safe. Discontinued. Story up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first , This story will be about the fifty states of America. I will try to include every state but it is hard to do. If I forget one of the states please let me know. I will try not to offend, but if you think it is then tell me. If there is any feedback, feel free to tell me! Also, my grammar is not perfect so please bear with me. I am Deaf and America Sign Language is my first language. Each chapter will upload every other week. I promise to update it, but I have classes and others!

The story:

Everyone was in the conference room, it was massive enough to have more than fifty people in it. It seemed like everyone was there, but somebody was missing. That person should be there to run the meeting.

The oldest of the people in the room was sitting on his chair and watching his siblings argue. The arguments happened very frequently. He was drinking his coke pop. His father, America, was never late. His father always arrived on time, more often than any of his children. Well, D.C. always arrive before he does though.

"Delaware, should we start? We have been waiting for 2 and a half hours, and everyone is restless." Said Washington D.C. He was sitting next to Delaware. Delaware crossed his arms and slipped down on his seat. He shook his head, and he said "We lost control of them already" Delaware pointed to his younger siblings, who were yelling at each other. He said, with his finger pointed in their direction, "Try to stop them. Their father is the only one who can stop the fighting, but sadly he isn't here yet". Delaware and D.C. looked towards their siblings, who were oblivious to their father's absence.

"I know my DisneyWorld is better!" Florida yelled. He was sitting at one end of the table.

California, who was combing her long golden hair, said "No way, Daddy like me better because I have Disneyland, Hollywood, and many others!"

Florida started crying, and she said through her tears "No! Daddy picked me for Harry Potter Land! So thus, I am the best!"

Georgia jumped in and tried to prevent California from attacking her older sister. "That was J.K. Rowling's choice! Dad has nothing do with this!" Georgia hissed angrily.

California and Florida were not the only states who were fighting. On the opposite end of the table sat the Midwestern states. Of course, the Midwestern states were yelling at each other as well. The fact there wasn't a brawl would be surprising if this didn't happen often.

"Wisconsin, do you have to?" whined Michigan, as he saw Wisconsin sitting with a pile of cheddar cheese in his bowl. To add to Michigan's disgust, he was eating it. "Well?" an annoyed Wisconsin inquired

"If he wants to, he can. He is America's DairyLand for your information!" Iowa barked as she smacked Michigan in head.

"Hey!" Cried Michigan as rubbed his head, "He will have a hard time in the restroom."

Iowa, who was trying to defend her little brother, said hotly "He is different! He never had the problem!"

Minnesota laughed out aloud, and he said "Iowa, I must agree with Michigan. I don't want to smell Wisconsin because I am right next to him!" With that Indiana and Illinois lost it and fell to the floor laughing so hard that you can see tears in their eyes.

"Shut up, Skullhead!" Wisconsin yelled, still eating. His arm was wrapped around the bowl, and he held it near his chest.

"Cheesehead!" Minnesota yelled back. Iowa grabbed Minnesota's arm to try to make him stop. Iowa wanted Minnesota to leave Wisconsin alone, "Stop it or I will tell daddy! Illinois and Indiana, will you boys stop it!" Iowa hollered

"Dad is not here, duh!" Said Michigan. He was watching Indiana go back to his seat and he chuckled again. Illinois is still on the floor, can't stop. The Dakota twins were taken aback and watching.

North told his twin brother, "I am not going to get into this, but I wonder where Dad is?"

"I don't know, maybe he forgot?" South suggested.

"Nah, he never forgets!" North said, with confidence.

"I hope he is alright, I am starting to worry about him." Said Nebraska said to the twins.

The Eastern states sat on another end of the table. They argued about which team is better. New York, the Empire State, smirked as he said, "Massachusetts, just admit that the Yankees is better than your stupid team."

"No, your team lost last time! You call that better?" Massachusetts chuckled as she rolled her eyes. New York thought fast before Massachusetts can say something else, "Well…that one…no, I think they should've won! I saw that your team had cheated!"

"DID NOT!" Massachusetts roared. It was so loud that the other states jumped. Maryland jumped in to say, "Now, lets not talk about ours teams! It's very controversial!"

New York gasped at his sister, "We can't! It just like…America's sport, the biggest thing! We can't stop talk about it!"

Pennsylvania, who was watching from his seat, whimpered "Oh my goodness, please let it to be over!"

Rhode Island, the smallest state, said to him "It will keep going forever, Penny." He took a slip of his Dr. Pepper. Pennsylvania put her hand on Rhode Island's head, which made Rhode Island angry.

Pennsylvania said, "Rhody, that is annoying sometimes. However—" Pennsylvania wasn't able to finish because Rhode Island shoved Pennsylvania's hand away, "STOP CALL ME RHODY!" Rhode Island roared.

Pennsylvania can't help it but laugh. New Jersey put his hand on Rhode Island's shoulder to say"Too bad, you are youngest of the original thirteen. You will be always our baby brother." That was it. The small red haired boy jumped on top of New Jersey and punched him. Pennsylvania wrapped her arms around Rhode Island's stomach to try to pull him away. Her little brother was yelling as he tried to free himself.

"RING! RING!" Everyone almost jumped as the phone was rang. It rang so loudly that woke up some states who were asleep. Everyone looked at the youngest of them, Hawaii. She was looked guilty, and she said "Sorry." She checked her cell phone and see who was calling.

"Maybe that is Dad!" Exclaimed New Mexico. Everyone was watching the youngest, waiting to find out who it was. "Oh thank God!" Thought Delaware, "It's Dad!"

"Wow, why must your phone be so loud?" Texas complained loudly with fingers in his ears. A few states rolled their eyes at the irony of Texas' loud complaint. Hawaii was talking on the phone, "Yeah, really? Ok, Mr. Japan? You ok?"

"Japan? You talked to Japan! It is not OK!" Texas yelled as he took out his gun. He was ready to shot the phone. Wanting to prevent a catastrophe, Alabama grabbed Texas's arm. "Stop it, you are about to shot somebody!" Alabama warned him.

"SHH!" Hawaii hissed angrily at her siblings. She knew her brothers were overprotective with her because of what happened in WWII. Alaska reminded every state who gave Hawaii a look of disapproval, "They are friends now you idiot. They have been friends for the past 60 years"

Hawaii yelled again, "Japan? Japan? Oh hi Mr… ok. WHAT! Yeah, thanks." She put her phone back in her pocket. She looked scared and pale. "What's the matter?" Asked Nevada, concerned.

Hawaii took a few seconds to regain her composure before she spoke. She finally said, with worry in her voice, "Japan's boss just called me to let me know that Dad and the other counties went missing last night." The whole room went dead silent. _Why didn't Mr. President tell us this morning? _Thought Delaware.

TBC!

Tell me what you think so far. Give me feedbacks, suggests, some changes then I will update more chapters in following week! I know not all states show up yet, you can help me with that! I will try to have all states to show up! My Grammar is not great I know. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter two! Please read and review!

Chapter 2:

_Why didn't Mr. President tell the states what had just happened this morning?_

Something must have gone horribly wrong, and it is not a normal thing for the countries to be missing. This is especially true for America. The states felt that something fishy must be going on out there. The question was why did all of this suddenly happen? America behaved like a hero last night. The last time Delaware saw America, he was chatting with America. And now this happens? Delaware almost hoped that it was a scare, some kind of game or a prank. He will kill them for that. Nah, he discarded that theory. If it was a prank, why did Japan's boss call?

It took a while for the awkward silence to end as the phone rang. Washington D.C. grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. Everyone was already out control when they found out that the countries all over world were missing. The younger states started to cry, and some fought. Some states were even starting to punch each other, and others tried to stop them. There were fifty of them, no way D.C. was going to stop them all. He was holding the cell phone to his ear. He was trying to listen to who was talking at another end, "Hello?" D.C. asked

"D.C.?" Said the voice.

"Yes, I am he." D.C. said, holding his hand to cover his other ear, since the room was overwhelmingly loud.

"Good! We thought you were gone too. Mr. President needs to see you right away." It was the Vice President. He sounded anxious.

"Okay, I will be on my way." D.C. said. He hoped he will get some answers soon. He hung up the phone and noticed the panicked look on Delaware's face. His face said _Are-you-kidding-me?_

"You will be fine, just make sure everyone stays here, and I will be right back." D.C. promised and without another word he ran out the room. Delaware was yelling from behind him and waving his hand.

Delaware froze as he watched his siblings. They were crying, yelling, fighting, and running around the room. He didn't know what to do next. He could either run after his siblings or stand right there and stop them. He chose the latter.

"SILENCE!" Roared Delaware, he slapped the table hard with his fist. It worked, because all states went silent. The states watched the oldest and waited for somebody to say something.

"Dad is missing." Delaware hissed, "Other countries too. We will need work together." It is already bad idea to say that.

"Hahaha! Us? Work together?" New York laughed and made faces at Delaware. He hit New Jersey with his armpit.

"Half of us already hate each other. I don't think we will do it." Said Alabama. Half of the states nodded in agreement.

"If we do it together, how will we do it?" Ohio asked.

"We will figure something out." Delaware said.

"What? Put a missing poster or cry for help?" Wyoming joked. Some states rolled their eyes.

"No, we will need to look for some clues or maybe…" Oklahoma said, but she stopped herself. It may be a bad idea.

"WHAT?" The states cried. They were desperate for ideas.

"Try to called other countries?" Oklahoma suggested.

"Call them? Are you crazy? Okay, you go and try to count how many countries are on the map." Colorado said, mocking his sister. Oklahoma looked ashamed and lowered her head.

"I think Oklahoma's right. We should try to contact the countries that dad is hangs out with the most. Like England, France, and more." Utah suggested, saving his sister from further embarrassment.

"Yes, I agree with Utah. But, how will that work? Those countries are missing too remember?" Kansas said.

"Ok, I will try Canada." North Dakota said. He dialed the number on his phone and called his uncle, Canada.

"Who?" Some states asked. North Dakota ignored them.

The phone rang once, twice, third time, finally it looked like somebody answered the phone. North Dakota held his phone close to his ear and said, "Canada?"

"Don't answer that phone you idiot!" Said the voice on other end, and North Dakota winced at that voice. The voice sounded like it came from another planet.

"But, the phone rang. It will be rude…" the another voice heard, and all of a sudden the voice screamed so loud that North Dakota moved the phone away from his ear. The phone line was unconnected. That was strange. _Who did that voice belong to?_

"I think it is not a good idea to call at all." South Dakota said as he watches his twin put the phone back in his pocket sluggishly.

"Well?" Oregon pressed. There was another awkward silence. "Who is that?" Oregon asked. He tried not to have a long silence again, and he began to get curious about who answered the phone.

Feeling bad that he can't do anything now, Delaware tried to think hard. He wanted to come up with any ideas to help. He just needs some clues. Clues…that is it!

Washington State already read Delaware's mind, "We should start searching and maybe we should visit places outside the country boarders." Washington said

"D.C. it is wonderful idea! However, we are banned from crossing the country's borders remember?" Utah reminded him.

"WASHINGON STATE! I AM THE STATE!" Washington State cried. He was sick of being mistaken for their capital. They don't look same at all as he has brown hair and D.C. has blond hair as their father does.

"No, we have to break the rule. We have a reason." Delaware said, and everyone stared at him in shock. Delaware had never dared to break any rule his father gave them. Cross the border to another country is a huge violation of their rules. States never have any power to do anything, unless they were given a task. America can be overprotective of his children, and sometime it is unnecessary. America just doesn't want see one of his children hurt or suffer.

"No!" Kansas cried in alarm. She stood up and her chair almost fell backward. Delaware turned to his sister to say, "Some rules are meant to be broken." Kansas didn't want them to get in trouble, so she sat back and quieted herself.

A few seconds passed, and nobody said word. They were coming up with a plan to save the countries. The door opened, and everyone jumped. It was D.C. who barged in, and he was breathing hard. He sweated like he had just run for miles. He took a deep breath before he said with a frightened voice, "Mr. President had just been attacked. No one knows who did it."

"What?" Everyone cried. Kansas asked, hands on her mouth, "Is he alight?"

"Yes, he is fine now. They still search for clues and who did this. However, Mr. President told me…" He stopped, and his eyes widen and he begins to shaken, "Tony."

"What?" Delaware asked. He thought his brother was going crazy.

"You know! Tony, dad's alien friend?" D.C. explained. Delaware nodded. "Mr. President told me that some…thing attacked him. It was not human, and it spoke a different language that he didn't understand."

"So, you think Tony or his aliens friends did this?" New York asked. He was sure that Tony wasn't the one who did this. The alien had been, and still is, a good friend of America.

"We were going to find out." D.C. said angrily. Minnesota spoke up, "Are you sure that was him? What if it was something else and Tony wasn't part of this?" Everyone looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

TBC

I know this chapter may look slow but in the next chapter I promise more action and the search will begin.

From now on if I say D.C. that means the capital of America, Washington D.C. If I say Washington, it means the state itself. Alright, I don't want any confusion, alright?

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review. :D

Chapter 3:

"Can you tell me again why I am paired up with you." Minnesota said as he, glared at Wisconsin. The two walked out of the conference room. The meeting was over at around midnight. Every state got their jobs from other countries' bosses shortly after Delaware told them to divide into groups. Their task was to search for clues of the other countries' disappearances. The countries' bosses had requested the states to find them soon as possible. The groups were divided into five groups. The Southern, Eastern, Western, and Northern states formed their own groups. Hawaii and Alaska, who were outside the country's border, joined the Southern states. When the long day was over, Delaware allowed everyone go out to find a place to rest before the massive search the next morning. He had demanded all the states to stay together for their safety.

"Because Indiana thinks it would be better to go in small groups of two or three, not seven." Wisconsin guessed. He wished he doesn't have to be paired up with Minnesota. They are lifelong rivals. They could get each other killed even if they are alone. Right now they are out of New York City, and they don't know where they are supposed to go. Delaware told the Midwestern states to search for Tony the alien. Oh boy, how on Earth are they supposed to know where he is? Wisconsin took a bite of his cheddar cheese as he pulled out of his pocket. Minnesota stared at his brother, _He keeps them in his pocket? _Minnesota thought to himself.

"Can I have some?" Minnesota asked. He realized he was hungry, and he didn't eat much breakfast. He was worried about his father and the other countries.

"Sure baby brother." Wisconsin said while he broke his cheddar in half. He gave it to Minnesota, who grabbed the cheese urgently.

"Thank you. Don't call me baby brother! I am not a baby!" Minnesota hissed, and his brother laughed and pinched his cheek.

"You are so cute when you are angry!" Winconsin said in baby talk. Minnesota's face turned as red as a tomato, and he shouted "Stop it!" He slammed Wisconsin's hand away and punched his older brother on the shoulder. Wisconsin ruffled Minnesota's hair and Minnesota jumped out the way. He started to eat his cheese and keep his eyes on Wisconsin. The older state kept chuckling, and he shook his head.

They walked in silence. It had been a few minutes when they heard a scream. Both states jumped, "Wisconsin, Minnesota! There you are! You _must _see this!"

It was Michigan, now has he been following them, or has he just run to find them? Iowa was running behind him, her brown hair flying as she ran. Both states were staring at their sibling, wondering what was going on. Michigan stopped running and put his hands on his knee and panted. Wisconsin walked to his older brother and took a close look at his face. Tears. Michigan was _crying_. Wisconsin putted his hand on Michigan's back, "What's the matter?"

Iowa sighed and handed Minnesota the camera, a small black _video camera_. Iowa explained, "Michigan knew where Tony's spaceship was in New York City. We went back to the city and Michigan went through the spaceship to do deep research. He found one secret box, and it seem to be unlocked. Hee found the camera and some notes. We had watched it….and…" She stopped.

"What?" Cried Minnesota, wondering why his sister has stopped talking. Iowa opened her mouth to say something, but Michigan shouted, "HE USED HIM! Tony! He used Dad! HE had LIED to us!" He broke out even more tears, and Iowa tried to hug him, but he took a few steps back.

Wisconsin and Minnesota gasped and couldn't believe what they had heard and looked at each other. Quickly, they looked at the camera. The video started to run and the states watched.

The video had showed the unknown person holding the camera, and the grey alien was standing in front of it. _Tony_. He was speaking in regular English, not an alien language. He spoke, "What an idiot. America. The hamburger eater." A person behind the camera laughed, the voice was creepy. Creeper than Russia, Alaska could agree with that.

"What you are planned to do again?" the voice asked

"I would destroy the world and rule the Earth. Ha!" Tony said evilly

"Yes. How will you do this?" the voice asked.

"Easy, kidnap the countries, and put them in prison away from their homes."

"What about the states… America's children?"

"We will destroy them easily. First, we need to take the countries first."

"Okay, but how?"

"I have plan! Turn that camera off." Tony slapped the video camera and it turned to black.

Minnesota felt sick in his stomach, and they trusted him! America, their heroic father, had trusted and befriended him!

"We need to tell the others, now!" Wisconsin suggested; he was shaking from what he had seen.

"I already told Delaware, he said he will send a message to all the states." Explained Iowa.

Minnesota swallowed hard, and he asked "What about those notes?" He pointed to the notes in Iowa's hand.

"They are…the notes of Tony's plans. However, it is in an alien language. I think it is used for something"

"Okay, what should we do now?" Minnesota asked

"We should find where the aliens put the countries." Michigan said as he rubbed his red eyes.

"Tony said far away from home. I think he means outer space." Wisconsin pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up. How will they get up there? It was too far for airplane to arrive there. All rocket are now in Texas. Wait! _Texas! _

Wisconsin picked his cell phone and called Texas, everyone else was staring at him for an explanation as to what he was doing. However, Wisconsin dropped it. He sighed sadly, "The rockets won't be working too."

"Yeah, let's wait and see what the others offer." Iowa suggested. Everyone else agreed.

TBC!

Please review and tell me what do you think? Will the states find the countries? Will it be too late? Feedbacks and suggests are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review!

Chapter 4

In space, far, far away from the Earth, there was an odd looking spaceship floating in space. It looked like a Death Star from Star Wars.

Inside the spaceship there were some odd looking aliens and they were speaking in their own language. They were blue all over and they have big ugly blue eyes "Got the last one?" Said one of many aliens in the room. "Yes, Hong Kong is the last country to be taken. It's the last one I trust" Said the other.

"What we should do next?" Said first one. The second one smirked, "I have some plan." The second one began to whimper to the first one before announcing to the whole room. They were unaware of somebody watching from behind the door.

"Hey! They were going to tell us what their next plans were!" Exclaimed an angry Britain. He, France, China, Germany, Italy and America were spying on the aliens from the door. The countries were talking loudly and couldn't hear what England said. "Shut up! They could hear you!" Shouted out an annoyed Germany.

"Sorry!" a frightened Italy wailed. France grabbed him to quiet him down, "Why did you bring him along with us?" Italy was known to cry easily, and there was no reason why Germany wanted Italy to come. "Because. It is my job to watch out for him. It is his brother's wish." Germany didn't take his eyes off Italy. Italy calmed down, and England went back to listen.

"States." The word was heard by everyone, and they all gasped. England could feel America's hand pushing him aside. "HEY!" England protested. America ignored England and listened close to the door, "They were talking about my states!" America hissed

"We are going to kill them." The first alien voice said.

"Not kill," The second said, correcting the first, "We will DESTORY them! Rip them to pieces!"

"Yes, but how will we do this?" The first asked.

The second chuckled, and he said "We have plan."

Every country went silent with only Italy's quiet crying filling the room. "No…" Italy whimpered, he knew some states and loved them.

"NO!" America cried, wanting to bust in the room. France and England grabbed him by the arms. China folded his arms around America's stomach. "My babies! No, not my babies! Let me in!" America wailed and sobbed.

England was struggling to hold America in his arms and at the same time he made sure the aliens didn't hear them. Luckily, the door was metal, and was consequently too thick for the aliens to hear America's screaming.

"Here is nothing we can do, America." Germany was now hugging a sobbing Italy. He felt so bad that he wanted to help the poor heartbroken country. It took a while for America to stop screaming and fall into unconsciousness. "He was too shocked." Explained China, and France planned to pick America up.

"I don't think so, Frog." England pushed France away and picked a sleepy country. _Oh man, he is so heavy!_ Thought England. How many hamburgers did he eat? Italy hiccupped as he spoke, "We are going…to help the states!"

"Italy's right. We need to figure out how and quick!" China agreed, who looked very worried.

Back on Earth, Delaware, along with the rest of the eastern states, marched into New York City. Delaware was uncertain what do right now, but New York had this crazy idea. He thought of a movie, Independence Day. New York called the Midwestern states to build one big spaceship to sneak onto the ship and destroy it. Rhode Island did witness some UFO that flew past by the Empire building. The smallest state thought that is the aliens, and suspected that they are planning on destroying the states.

Washington D.C. had to make sure everyone was aware of this, and consequently must move on without much time or rest to finish their tasks. Michigan's discovery shocked every state, and they are on their feet to work to save the countries.

Maryland hugged D.C.'s arm and she was shaking hard. D.C. looked down at his sister and patted her long hair, "Mary?" Mary is the nickname D.C. and America always calls Maryland.

"Are we all doing to die?" She had tears sweeping down her cheek. All the Eastern states turned to her and said nothing. D.C. sighed, and he pulled the crying state into a hug, "I don't know, Mary. We don't know." He rubbed Maryland's back and looked back to the sky. It started to dim, and the states saw something odd appear in the sky. It looked like some odd ship. It was approaching closer to New York City.

"Why? Why they want to do this?" Virginia asked. She was holding Connecticut's hand. Nobody could answer her question.

"They can't. They can't destroy us. Midwest…you can do this." New York said. He was shaking, but he tried to hide it. He hoped his younger siblings would make it on time with their spaceship and get the countries back.

"Look!" Maine gasped. Every eastern state was trembling, the laser light showed up in the picture from the spaceship.

"Delaware…do something!" New Hampshire cried. The oldest state didn't respond. D.C. was the one who answer, "Only the Midwestern states can save us."

"What? NO!" Georgia cried. The laser opened up and the green light lit up. It shot toward the states. "Land of Freedom!" Cried New Jersey cried before it hit them. Everything went black.

Far away, America gave out a bloody scream in England's arms. It scared the other countries, and they ran to America to see what was up. Nothing, America went to a deep coma. The only clue was from England's tear, which was sweeping down his cheek, "The Eastern states were attacked."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to people who review! I appreciate it. Here is fifth chapter. Read and Review!

Chapter 5:

Minnesota couldn't believe this. What Ohio had told them must have been a big cruel lie. The Eastern states couldn't be dead. States and countries can't die unless the government fell apart or there was not enough support from the federal government. Ohio, Kansas, Illinois, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Missouri, North and South Dakota, and Indiana had just met up them and told them the news. Ohio was right next Pennsylvania and he could see smoke from the explosion miles and miles away. The explosion barely touched Ohio. Barely. Ohio was shocked by what he had seen, he ran into the state of Pennsylvania, and he asked him to see what's up. Then he heard what happened in New York. Ohio broke down into tears. The Governor of Pennsylvania found him, and told him that the personified states have been killed, and the odd UFO had been caught. Ohio couldn't believe him at first.

"No, they can't. I know that is a lie. States can't die." Ohio said, trying not to burst out from his temperament.

"I am sorry. There is nothing we can do." The Governor of Pennsylvania said. He added, "They can die in some ways."

"This is a lie! LIE!" Ohio yelled and he wanted to hit him, but he just pointed to him roughly and sobbed.

"We haven't found them yet," The Governor was talking about the personified states' bodies and he seemed to not listen to Ohio's bawling.

"No…what will happen to us?" Ohio had broken down and fallen to his knees. He was shaking and sobbing hard. However, he was still in doubt. He took a view of the state of Pennsylvania itself, and all he saw was a smoke and nothing else. It was like the daylight changed into darkness.

"The President will call for an emergency meeting, and I suggest you to go get your siblings and get out of here." Ohio nodded, stood up, and bowed to the Governor.

Ohio could see in the Governor's eyes that he felt sympathy for Ohio and wanted to cuddle him, but he can't touch him. That is America's rule for centuries; that humans can't hug or carry the personified states at all, but they can touch for a specific reason.

Ohio ran to find his siblings. Where is the rest Midwestern states? He bumped into Illinois, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Indiana, Dakota twins, and Kansas on the way. When the states saw a sorrowful State, all of them ran to him. Kansas gave Ohio a sisterly hug and kiss, and she asked him what the matter was. Ohio told her everything, and Kansas felt his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Ohio asked, his eyes where Kansas's hand was.

"You are warm; the fire must be close to your state border." Kansas said, she was sad to heard what happened, and wished it didn't happen.

"I will call Minnesota and the others to see where they are." Indiana stated. He took out his cell phone and dialed Minnesota's phone number.

They waited until Indiana's facial expression changed as he spoke to the phone, "Hi little brother, where are you?"

"North of the state of Wisconsin, why?" Minnesota asked.

"Ok, we are going to meet up. We need to hurry and get in the spaceship that Michigan found." Indiana explained. They were west of the state of Michigan, and they were close enough.

"You were the one who told us to break into groups! What's going on?" Minnesota said, his voice rising in annoyance.

"I know, but something had happened. It is not safe to break up into groups and we need to stay together."

"Ok, no more changing your minds! We will wait for you guys!"

"Ok thank you, we are on our way." Indiana hung up the phone and turned to the others and said, "We are on our own, we better hurry."

Now they have arrived to meet up with Minnesota and the others. They told everything to the states. Iowa cried and fell into Michigan's arms. They knelt down together and hugged. Wisconsin was upset, and he started to kick rocks and trees. Nebraska and Kansas tried to calm him down. They went into the tree for a while. Minnesota was just shocked, and stood there and don't know how to react. Break down into tears, or kick and hit the trees? Indiana put his hand on Minnesota's shoulder, "Should we?" Indiana asked. He was very miserable yes, but he wanted to hurry to get out of here.

"Do the Western and Southern states know?" Illinois asked.

"I will call." Minnesota finally spoke, his voice shaking.

"Are you sure?" Indiana asked.

Minnesota, still looking distressed, took his cell phone out and randomly picked a state to call. He pressed California's phone number.

"Hello?" California's voice said as she answered the phone. There was something strange about California's voice; how it sounded like she was frightened.

"This is I, Minnesota. We….we…have some news." Minnesota sighed and tried not to start crying.

"Oh hi honey, what's up? You ok?" California tried to make a sweet voice to hide her frightened voice.

Minnesota told California what Ohio and others have told him. California gasped and she started to tear up, and a screaming voice was heard in the background. Minnesota had almost dropped the phone.

"California! Are you there? What happened?" Minnesota grabbed the phone on time before it hit the ground, and he yelled at the phone to see if his sister was all right. There was a silence. Minnesota could feel his hands shaking and he couldn't stop it.

"Oh, sweetie. I am so sorry!" California finally answered the phone. She was crying. No answer from the younger state. He now couldn't let his voice out. The Golden State keep talking, "Minnesota, listen to me. The Southern states…have been attacked too. They are on their way to attack you. Please, for me, run for you lives. Get out of here, they will be looking for you."

"What?" Minnesota's heart stopped and he gulped, "We have the spaceship right there but, what about you guys?"

"Honey, don't worry about us. We will be right behind you. Washington and I already got a plan. Trust me. Save yourselves. I love you so much." She hung up, and Minnesota planned to say something more but it was too late.

Worried, Minnesota put his phone down and looked at Illinois and Indiana. Both boys seemed like they had overheard the conversation. They looked at each other, and a thought came to them.

_Bomb! _All of the states jumped in fright, and unthinking, they clustered together to hug. They looked up at the sky to see if there was anything over there. _ Nothing. _

"To the spaceship, now!" Michigan called, and they all ran to the ignored spaceship. That spaceship was the one that Michigan had found, and it looked like the long forgotten spaceship that the states could use in the space. The spaceship was small, but it could fit all 13 Midwestern states. Minnesota hoped that the aliens won't be that angry to find that they had escaped. Oh man, the North Star State had hoped that the Western states are safe and they will find the countries before it is too late.

TBC

Next chapter will be long as this, enjoy! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's other chapter! It will be last one for while, because of midterm exams for college is coming so don't think I am ignoring this story. Next one will up in November. Read and Review!

Chapter 6:

"Sir, did you get them?" One of the aliens said in the spaceship. Around ten aliens were in the room and they were discussing their next plans.

"Yes, they are all gone. The Eastern and Southern states were all destroyed. We just destroyed the Northern states, and soon the Western states will follow." The other alien said.

"Ok, good. What about the countries? What should we do with them?" The first alien asked.

The second alien smirked, "After we destroy the states, there will be nothing left on Earth. We will rule the Earth, and the countries will be mine! If they refuse, they will die."

"Ok. How can you be sure that the states are gone for good?"

The second looked offended, "That ship," He was talking about other spaceship, "Is very powerful, and it is impossible for the ship's weapon to miss. They must be ripped to pieces by now!"

In another room, the countries were in silence. The countries wanted to fight yes, but they will get killed. They have no powers to do that, the aliens took their powers away and kept it with them.

"Poor America, his heroic spirit was taken from him." Italy said sadly, he held his white flag and waved it in slow motion.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we can do to help him." Japan said. He was sitting next to Italy, and he watched the white door where America is now.

"I wish we weren't just sitting around here and doing nothing!" Germany yelled. He wished that they have their power so they could help to stop aliens before it is too late.

"I can't believe it…there were fifty of them. Listen, fifty of them destroyed." Canada said, shaking his head.

"…And we thought they could help stop the aliens. America said it himself even." France added, who had his arm around Canada's shoulder.

Canada was shaking hard and there was some blood coming out his nose. When the explosion spread through the whole country, it touched the border of Canada. Some houses and part of the landscape were ruined from the smoke and fire. The explosion must have been more massive than they thought. However, it did not have a big effect on Canada at all, just a bloody nose, nothing serious.

"Yeah, I wonder how America is now?" China asked

"Not good I think right, da?" Russia said

Inside the closed white door, England was with America. America was finally asleep after hours of screaming and crying. England had taken care of him and made sure he didn't kill himself. After his states were attacked, America had some sort of seizure, and blood spread out from his nose and ears like crazy. He even got bloody red tears. England felt so horrible for the younger country, and acted like a father to him. England hadn't done this in centuries, but he didn't mind.

"My babies…" England looked down, and noticed America was speaking in his sleep, and he stirred a little bit. England held him in his lap and rocked him carefully. England wished he have his magical stuff with him, but of course he lost all of his powers. He was more than hoping that anyone will come with an idea soon. He thought that Japan willing to.

"MICHIGAN!" Iowa cried, grabbing the joystick to try to control the ship. She had to reach over her brother's shoulder. Her brother was steering like a madman. Why did they choose Michigan to fly it?

"I can't!" Michigan tried pushing his sister out the way, but Iowa was stubborn and tried to grab the joystick.

"TRY NOT TO GET US KILLED!" An irritated Iowa yelled. They had almost hit a tree, and if they hadn't missed, it would have been the fifth tree they hit. They had finally flown into the sky, but Iowa was panicking that they would hit a bird or an airplane.

"I am going to be sick!" Kansas exclaimed, and was holding onto Ohio tightly.

"Let's see if Kansas threw up!" North Dakota cried, and his twin brother South Dakota giggled. They seemed like they enjoyed the ride while the others weren't.

"Stop it!" Kansas cried. She closed her eyes, and she was scared because if they got hit no one will make it out alive.

"Leave your sister alone!" Iowa yelled, but still focusing on driving with Michigan.

"Why let Michigan drive anyway? Why not us?" the grumpy Dakota twins said at the same time.

"Because you two are the babies." Indiana responded as she ruffled their hair.

"Dad will kill us if we allow you to fly." Illinois added.

"I think he will kill us for letting Michigan fly!" Wisconsin corrected as he pointed to Michigan.

Minnesota had to agree with the Cheese State. He had a weird feeling that there is a 50% chance of success…and a 50% chance of failure. Missouri was sitting next to him in silence. Minnesota thought that his brother was sure that he wanted to fly, not Michigan.

"MICHIGIAN!" Iowa yelled out of her lungs. She pointed out of the spaceship's window. Michigan feared for his life, because he saw the _other_ spaceship. They were _too_ close to it and they were _too_ fast. Michigan froze, and he couldn't move. He didn't know how to slow down or stop this spaceship.

Iowa, not thinking through her plan, pressed the red button. She knew she didn't know what it was. The spaceship quickly slowed down, and everyone fell out their seats. Michigan bumped his head on the ceiling.

As they slowed down, they saw a diagram that showed that their spaceship was ten times smaller than another ship. Everyone was panting for their life.

The other ship's grey airlock unexpectedly opened for them, and their spaceship went inside. It was white with not much inside. There were some guns like weapons though.

Iowa stood up and quickly checked on the injured state, "Mich? Your head." Iowa touched Michigan's forehead and she saw a red scar and there was some blood coming out. It wasn't a lot though.

"I am fine…" Michigan said, although he was dizzy.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. I had to stop the ship…I" Iowa, acting motherly, took off her blue ribbon and wiped the blood off Michigan forehead.

"I know, and you didn't mean to hurt me." Michigan touched Iowa's ribbon and his vision was blurred. He was almost falling asleep.

"He is out, and he has to stay here." Illinois said.

"But it is not safe here." Iowa said as she stroked Michigan's hair.

"I will stay with him to look out for this ship, and you guys go to find out how to stop the aliens and their ships." Missouri offered. Iowa hesitated then nodded.

"Okay, be safe." Missouri said. He took Iowa's seat and allowed Michigan to rest his head on his lap.

"If we are not back in an hour or two, come and try to find us…or run for your life." Illinois said as they got out of the ship.

"You know, Iowa." Indiana chuckled as he stared at Iowa, "It has been a long time since I see you without that ribbon." Iowa ignore him.

Everyone left the room where the ship landed. All they saw was a white hall and it was long. Everyone had their ears opened and they made sure to stay in a group and not to get lost.

"Guys?" Minnesota had a bad feeling that they will be caught soon. "Hush!" Wisconsin hissed. They were trying their best not to make noise. Suddenly, there was a _bang!_ Everyone jumped, and they were so frightened that they ran into the hall quickly, and tried to find any door to hide in. Minnesota was behind his sibling and he tripped himself by accident.

"Ow!" Minnesota cried in pain, clasping his sore knee. He could see and feel a bruise showing up. He tried to stand up but he fell down, _what? _He checked on his left ankle, it was broken. He cried, "GUYS! Come back!"

Wisconsin stopped and turned around, "Minnesota?" All of the siblings stopped running, and they noticed that one of their siblings was missing. Quickly, they went back to check on Minnesota. They stopped dead, and saw Minnesota on the floor but he was not alone.

"Well…is it one of the Northern states?" The familiar voice asked. Everyone gasped, almost too loudly. _Tony!_

"Tony, _you_!" Minnesota said angrily. He tried to ignore the pain from his ankle.

"That's right!" the alien said. He pushed Minnesota to the floor, and he cried in pain. That pissed Wisconsin off, and he ran to save his brother. Indiana pulled him back and told him to stay.

"We have to help him!" Wisconsin hissed. He was trying to get himself free from Indiana's grip.

"No! We wait!" Indiana hissed back.

"Why. Why you do this?" Minnesota asked, in tears.

"Because I can." The Alien said, kicking Minnesota's stomach. The state groaned in pain.

"I don't see the point!" Minnesota yelled, and he clenched his stomach.

"Haha," He took the laser gun from his belt, and the states gasped. Wisconsin was ready to fight, and he ran. Illinois and Indiana jumped on top him and wrestled to stop him, "No! Minnesota!" Wisconsin was fighting away his tears and he didn't see why his brothers tried to stop him from saving their _own_ brother?

"Say good bye." Tony smirked and Minnesota closed his eyes, his feelings were right.

A gunshot was heard, Wisconsin gasped and stopped struggling. All the states were frozen in disbelief. They just found Tony, and he just destroyed the countries and killed their siblings. This had to _stop_. Wisconsin now wailed with angry tears and Indiana had to pick him up and carried him in his arms. Indiana felt guilty for not helping their little brother and now he is _dead_. "We have to kill them!" Illinois said, trying to avoid tears and he can't even look at Indiana…he was the one who said not to help their brother.

England almost fell asleep with America still in his arms. A painful scream coming from America make him jerk awake.

His right leg was waving uncontrollably, and America wailed. He fell out of England's arms. England rapidly wrestled to take America's shoe and sock off. England gasped and what he saw was a huge black bruise on America foot. America was wide awake and now panted with sweat trickling down his head "No…"

England tried to figure out which state it was. He looked at America's now broken glasses on the floor. It was Texas, and the state was already dead.

Shaking hard, America spoke slowly, with tears, "My Minnesota. My sweet, sweet Minnesota."

TBC

Hope you enjoy it, this chapter is pretty sad I know. The part with America's foot, I had thought of Minnesota to be part of America's foot because the way the state looks. I am from Minnesota by the way.

The next chapter, I hope will up in November after the midterms!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I update sooner than I thought. There is new chapter for you! Read and Review!

Chapter 7:

"Get up, we need to move quickly." Iowa said, her eyes tearing up. She was trying to help Wisconsin stand up by pulling on his arm. Wisconsin was sobbing his little heart out with his head on his knees. His arms clasped tightly together around his legs.

"Iowa, let him cry. We saw how M… Our precious brother died and it upset Wisconsin the most." Oklahoma said as she rubbed Wisconsin's back. She had a difficult time saying Minnesota's name now.

"Okay," Illinois said, his face showing immense guilt, "I am a horrible brother. It is entirely my fault." He said remorsefully to the wall and he suddenly punched it with his fist. The girls shrieked and the Dakota twins jumped to grab Illinois and pulled him away.

"Illinois! Stop that! You are going to break your hand!" Indiana shouted and he grabbed his brother's arm.

"So?" Illinois turned to eye his older brother, "I said to wait. Now our baby brother is gone. We should have helped him!"

"Illinois, we are not blaming you or anything. You are a good brother." Indiana said calmly, and he took a look at his younger brother's hand. The red blood leaked from his knuckles. Indiana ripped off the bottom of his T-shirt and put it on Illinois's hand to stop the bleeding.

Illinois stared at his hand and then he pulled Indiana into a brotherly hug. Indiana silently rubbed his brother's back.

They let go when they heard footsteps approach them. Nebraska gasped and she covered her mouth as she whispered, "It is them!"

"The door!" Ohio cried, and he led the states to the white door across the hall. "Come on Wisconsin!" North Dakota cried, tapping roughly on Wisconsin's arm.

"He is lifeless, we have to carry him!" Iowa informed him. Indiana groaned, and he picked Wisconsin up and carried him again. They got on their feet, ran to the door, and entered it without stopping.

They barged into the room and slammed it close. Indiana held Wisconsin tightly and he confirmed that Wisconsin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ohio carefully tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed to what he saw in the room.

"It is a control room!" Kansas exclaimed. In the room there was a screen where you control the ship itself. _Yes,_ thought the states. If they stopped the ship then they can stop the aliens too. But how?

North Dakota and South Dakota approached the buttons on the console to take a look at them. North Dakota pointed to the red button, "This one I think."

"Don't touch that!" Iowa warned, and she pulled her brother away from the button. Too late. North Dakota shrieked when Iowa grabbed him and he pressed the button. _BEEEEEEEEP! _Red lights flashed in the room, and all the states froze. Indiana held Wisconsin more tightly and he was sure Wisconsin couldn't breathe.

"HAHA! I knew it!" Everyone turned around and saw…_Tony_. Tony was with a couple of other aliens. Tony had his gun with him and he had pointed it at them. All of the Midwestern states raised their fists to try to fight.

"Guys, they have guns!" Indiana cried, and his arms were numbed from holding his brother, but he won't put him down. Tony was ready to shoot and he shot Indiana. Indiana turned his back in time. The bullet hit Indiana's back, and he screamed in pain. He dropped his brother, and every state gasped. Wisconsin was woken up as he hit the floor and said groggily, "Indiana?" He noticed his brother's face looked terrified and sweat swept down on his face. The gunshot sounded again. He screamed and dropped himself onto the floor face down.

"Indiana!" Wisconsin realized what happened, and he shook his brother. "You!" He heard Illinois gave out an angry cry, and he ran to punch Tony. "Illinois, no!" Iowa screamed. Illinois successfully punched Tony in the face hard and he flew across the room. The gun flew out of Tony's hand, but the other alien got it. "You naughty, little state!" The alien said as he pointed the gun at the state. Illinois wasn't frightened at all. He pulled some karate moves and pushed the Alien's arm and kicked him.

"Wisconsin!" Wisconsin was lost in his mind and turned to face at his sister, Iowa. "Run! Take Oklahoma with you and run as fast as you can back to ship!" What? Is she joking? Wisconsin wouldn't abandon his siblings.

"What? I am not going to let you die without me!" Wisconsin bawled. He noticed Oklahoma standing next to him and looked scared to death. His other siblings now helped Illinois fight.

"Go, and save yourself. We will stay, and you need to get Michigan and Missouri and get out of here." Iowa put her hand on Wisconsin's cheek.

"No, you don't dare sacrifice yourself!" Wisconsin wept, and knew he was going to lose his siblings. He noticed the timer on the screen and there were two minutes left before the ship would be destroyed.

"I love you baby brother. Call the West and let them know." Iowa hugged her brother and heard a yelp from her little sister, Kansas. She turned and rushed to Kansas's side to see what happened.

"Come on!" Wisconsin picked up a crying little Oklahoma into his arms. He ran out of the room and luckily no one saw him leave.

He ran back to the room where the spaceship was. He noticed that the airlock was open and he jumped in. Missouri was startled, woke up, and freaked out. "Wisconsin! Don't! What's the matter?" Missouri yelled.

Wisconsin said nothing and he put Oklahoma into Missouri's arms. Michigan was still asleep on the floor, and he stirred as Wisconsin barged in. He did not wake up.

Wisconsin quickly dialed California's phone number and hoped that she could respond soon.

"Hi, Wisconsin?" California was relieved to hear her brother's voice.

"Yes, its me! Where are you now?" Wisconsin asked, ignoring Missouri. He was staring at him.

"We are going to fly in our spaceship soon. What about you?" California asked. Wisconsin turned to the clock on the ship's wall.

"We don't have time. We are doing to die. You are on your own."

"What!"

"Tony…he killed us. This ship is going to be destroyed and you are on your own to find the ship." Wisconsin said, and he started to feel the floor tremble. It shook like an earthquake.

"Oh Wisconsin!" California was crying now and didn't like the news.

"I am sorry, hon." Wisconsin dropped his phone as he saw something coming. An explosion. He ran and covered Oklahoma and Missouri. BOOOOOMMM!

"WISCONSIN!" California broke down and cried, and she could hear an explosion from her phone.

"California!" Utah and Idaho ran to their sister to see what was going on.

California felt like she was going to throw up and she gasped, "We are on our own now."

TBC!

Next chapter will be more states include. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review

Chapter 8:

California couldn't believe this, she and the western states were the last ones now. Only eleven states were left. _This happened so fast._ California was sitting in the old spaceship that Nevada found. She doesn't even want to know how the spaceship got there. It may be one of Tony's many spaceships or a model from the museum. Anyways, they must hurry or else it would be too late. She won't let this happen; the aliens can't rule the Earth. It is not _theirs_!

"We are all ready to go!" Colorado called. He was sitting in the driver's seat. Oregon tapped on Colorado's shoulder and said "Hey! Who told you that you could drive?"

"I'm driving because I can!"

"No, you can't!" The argument had begun. _Seriously_? California thought.

"If you don't shut up then I will drive!" Montana snapped. He grabbed Oregon's shoulder and pushed him out the way. Oregon smacked Montana hard on his arms.

"Boys! Boys!" California stood up and ran to her little brothers to try to push them apart.

Utah, the little state, sneaked in behind his brothers and climbed into the chair. His brothers didn't notice, and Utah giggled mischievously.

Utah pushed the red button out of curiosity and the spaceship began to move. All of the states stopped and looked at the young state. "UTAH!" They all cried simultaneously. California picked up Utah and kept him away from the button and joystick.

"Colorado! What you doing? Why are you standing there?" Montana cried as he pushed his brother to the chair. Groaning in pain, Colorado grabbed the joystick to control the spaceship.

"How…do we get in the air?" Colorado asked, his hands wrapped tightly on the joystick.

"Here." Wyoming guessed as he pressed the green button with his finger. Suddenly, before they could yell at Wyoming for touching the button, they flew into the space, screaming. 

"Wyoming! I am going to kill you!" Montana cried in pain as he and Oregon fell together into the hard floor.

"Sorry! But you said we have to hurry!" Wyoming said as he pouted.

"Not helping." Montana said as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Guys! We have to find the ship!" Idaho exclaimed and everyone stared at her. They didn't know where it was. It would take forever to find it.

"I think it is close to Earth, not that far from here." Arizona guessed. Everyone nodded in agreement. The spaceship was now in space and they could see the Earth below them.

"Look!" New Mexico pointed out. She saw something massive and white not far from them. It was another spaceship. It was the spaceship with the _countries_ in it.

The states went silent, and their computer confirmed that they had finally found it. The gray airlock opened for them to come in. The spaceship stopped on the floor of bigger spaceship.

"Now what?" Utah asked, breaking the silence between the states. Arizona stood up and opened their spaceship's airlock, "We need to rescue the countries, that's what we need to do!"

"Arizona…we can't just barge in and say, Hey! We are here to save you!" Washington State said as he grabbed Arizona's arm to pull him back. Arizona hit Washington's hand to let him go.

_Why do they leave me with these little siblings?_ California sighed and face palmed, she felt so much responsibility to watch out for her little siblings. It was supposed to be America's or her older siblings' job. She spoke, to avoid an argument between her precious little brothers, "We need a plan first."

"We need to find countries and stop the aliens." Nevada decided.

"Yes, and we need to make groups." Colorado pointed out.

"What about dividing into boys and girls? Girls will get the countries and the boys try to fight against the aliens." Wyoming suggested.

"Yeah!" Washington agreed

Nevada was about to accuse Wyoming of sexism, but Colorado intervened. Colorado shook his head no, and he glared at Nevada. Nevada stood down.

California hesitated for a second then nodded her head slowly. She didn't want to lose her brothers too, and she had to believe in them.

After they walked out the spaceship, the boys ran off. California was left with Idaho and New Mexico.

"What, no good byes?" California felt offended. However, boys will be boys. Idaho took her older sister's hand, "Ready to find the countries?" California took New Mexico's hand. _They look so small_…California thought as she walked out the room with her little sisters.

California was in a hurry, and she made sure no one noticed them. She hoped that her brothers were okay. They are possibly in a fight with them right now.

"Look!" Idaho pointed to the white door in front of them. Are they in there? Or are there only aliens? California decided to take the risk. She walked forward to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. It was dark inside, and the Golden State could smell something moldy inside. She ignored it and kept walking. She made sure nobody bumped into something.

"Will you stop it?" A voice yelled out. California shrieked and pulled her sisters closer to her. Recognizing the voice, New Mexico cried, "Canada!" California gasped; they are here, but where?

"Turned on the light you stupid French!" another voice yelled.

"It was not I!" an oblivious France cried.

"Germany! I am scared!" Someone wailed. California rolled her eyes when she recognized that voice as Italy. "TURN IT ON! Wait…what is that smell, ITALY!" Germany shouted. California thought maybe Italy wet himself by mistake.

The light turned itself on, and all the countries yelled at each other. France was standing next to Canada, "See!" Hungary was holding her frying pan, "Okay, everyone the light had the problem. In a second I was ready to hit France with this." Hungary held her pan in the air. "In the dark? It is not awesome that you would hit somebody else!" Prussia yelled rudely. Hungary ignored him.

California smiled. She missed them a lot! She was surprised that she didn't even see her father. She wondered where he was? It is clear that Canada was standing there in front of them and it seem he was yelling at France…oh California didn't want to know, really. Canada grabbed France's shoulder as he got up to say something else but he turned around as his name was called. He gasped, knelt down, and opened his arms wide to let the girls come to him. They ran and jumped to him.

Every country turned to Canada who now squeezed the states in his arms and kissed them. "Are they America's states?" Finland asked. "Yes, they came to help us!" Denmark replied with a grin.

"Uncle Canada?" Idaho said as she had her face in Canada's chest. Canada let her go and patted her head, "Yes?"

"Where is daddy?" Idaho asked innocently. Every country didn't know what to say to the little state. Canada turned his head to the other door, "In there my darling. Daddy is not feeling so good." Canada tried to act fatherly to his brother's children while America is not there.

"He is with England now, but he is still alive I believe." Japan added, nodding his head.

"Ok, thanks! But are you guys alright?" California asked. She smiled and she was glad to see they were ok, that nothing seemed seriously damaged.

"Yes, we are fine. They took our weapons away. We have no powers." Canada answered.

"The boys went to get them and stop the aliens" New Mexico explained. Canada knew who she meant. He hoped that they were all right and can get all of them out of here.

"Can we see dad now?" Idaho asked, her eyes starting to get blurry. She was about to cry. Canada smiled at her, "Yes, you may, but remember he is very weak."

"Come on, let's check on him." California stood up and took Idaho's hand. The three girls walked forward to the door.

"I wonder how they finally came here without getting caught! Isn't it amazing?" Spain's voice said, and California stopped.

"Yes…yes I suppose, oh you just shut up!" Romano cried as he smacked Spain's head.

"Hello Spain…" California said without looking back.

"Nice to see you again after so long." Spain said, grinning.

"Say hello to him!" New Mexico exclaimed. California mouthed to her a 'no!' California slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it. She gave out a soft gasp as she saw England sitting right there on the floor with her father in his arms.

"Daddy!" California gave out a sob and let Idaho's hand go. She knelt down onto the floor and hugged England with America in the middle, "Daddy!" She was shaking and sobbing. England was stunned at who was here, slowly he touched California's hair and stroke it.

"Oh I am sorry!" California let go, remembering that England doesn't really like a surprise hug from somebody. "No, no! It is okay!" England said, his attitude had changed a little. He looked more humble than grumpy as America always told California.

"I will try to wake him up." England said as he pulled his arm from under America's head and carefully put him on the cold floor. "America, your states are here. America?" England shook America's shoulder. America looked so lifeless with his mouth opened. His eyes were closed and he looked so dead.

"Daddy…" Idaho whimpered as she and New Mexico approached their sister and knelt down next to her. England wanted to ask them how they got here and hear the whole story. However, he has to get his little brother to wake up.

"Cal…" America murmured as he stirred. California had covered her mouth with her hands. _He must have heard her_!

"En…En….England!" America wailed as he shook hard. It was like he was having a nightmare. England panicked and he said, "No! No! It is for real! Your states are here!" He shook America hard, and the two younger states cried harder.

"No! They are dead! And I can hear their voices! My little states!" America wailed and grabbed England by his shirt collar and almost choked him.

England looked at the older state, "I am sorry, but…" He slapped America hard on the cheek and all the states gasped. California understood and couldn't blame England for this. America had to wake up from the nightmare.

"England!" America finally woke up. His eyes were full of fear, and his cheek was as red as a tomato. England helped him sit up straight to look at his states, "Look, it is not the nightmare. It is real, little brother." It took a while for America to notice that his kids are right there staring at him.

"California? Idaho? New Mexico?" He blinked and looked at each of his states. He started to smile for the first time in days, and he grabbed his children's arms and embraced them into a hug. "Yes, dad we are here." California said. She kissed her father's cheek. The states didn't notice how dead their father's legs were.

"My babies, my sweet states." America was whispering and kissing each of his girls. England couldn't help but grin at this scene.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Idaho was looking at her father and she saw how worn out he was.

"I am fine, Honey." America kissed Idaho on forehead. _Really?_ England chuckled. America was trying to make himself look heroic and he said he is fine but he really is not fine at all.

"The Western states boys were fighting against the aliens and we will get you all out of here." New Mexico explained. She kissed her father's cheek. America was relieved to see his children here, and at same time he hoped the boys were ok over there. He couldn't wait to see them again soon.

"England! America!" Everyone jumped and turned their eyes to see Canada standing outside of the room. He looked so frightened, "We have sixty seconds to get the states and get out of here!" The spaceship would be destroyed, California thought, worried. She wondered what happened to her brothers?

"What?" America asked and he seemed to not have heard his little brother. England, without thinking, scooped America into his arms. It didn't matter how heavy he was. He ran out the room with California and Idaho following behind him. New Mexico ran into Canada's arm and clasped her arms around Canada's neck. Canada ran fast as he could, and the other countries followed him.

TBC

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry! I don't mean to ignore this story! I felt bad, but I was so busy and I thought I could have time to write! However, good news is the 9th chapter is here!

Another note: Some of reviews said I have forgot some states. Well yes I am trying to put every state in. I promise I will, and I won't forget!

Thank you, and please review!

Chapter 9:

The seven western states silently walked down the hall. They were trying to find a room where they can stop the space ship.

"Where do you think it is?" The smallest of the group, Utah, asked as he walked in front of others.

"Maybe down there. I thought I saw a door." Colorado commented. He pointed to a gray door down the hall. They began to sneak towards the door.

"Hey…where are the aliens? This doesn't feel right." Washington worried out loud. He took a few steps back.

"Maybe they are in there?" Nevada suggested

Montana rolled his eyes. He won't wait for them to decide if they should go ahead and open the door. Montana reached to open the door knob. The other states freaked out and tried to pull him away from the doorknob.

"Hey! Let me go!" Montana yelled angrily, and he turned back to the door. It was already halfway open. He looked back at others, and they said nothing. He walked inside and it was dark. He tried to feel around for a light switch, and when he found it, he turned it on. He grinned widely and shouted out to others, "Haha! Here are their weapons! This is where they put the countries' weapons!" The other states peeked out behind him.

Montana was right. The room was small, and all the weapons were on the shelves. Montana wrinkled his nose because it smelled horrible in there. Utah ran by his brother and picked up a axe, "Denmark's axe! Cool!" Utah got so excited, that he brought the axe up and swung it around. It headed straight for Colorado, but he ducked before it could hit him.

"Hey! Put that down! You almost got me killed!" Colorado scolded as he grabbed the axe and took it from the younger state. "You know, Denmark will kill you if he finds out you touched it." That made the younger state whimper. Utah looked down in shame.

"Hey! That's not true!" Nevada protested. Nevada knelt down next to Utah and patted his head, "Don't cry, he is only joking." Utah just nods, "Sorry."

"If the countries will kill us, I don't care! Lets take them!" Cried Wyoming as he ran to pick up a gun, "It's Switzerland's."

The rest of the westerns states entered the room and picked up their weapons. They have to be careful, since there are a lot of weapons. Those weapons could drop, break, or worse, kill somebody.

All of a sudden, they heard a bang and they all froze. "W-what is that?" Nevada asked. He almost dropped the weapon he was holding. "Shh!" Colorado hissed.

They saw a couple of aliens walking by and the aliens didn't notice them. "Should we follow them?" Arizona whispered. Colorado nodded at his brother and they began to walk. They quietly followed the aliens, taking care to not be too far behind them. They kept walking until they saw the aliens talking in their language before entering one door.

"Should we go in?" Utah asked uncertainly. He looked up at Nevada. Nevada took a deep breath before he spoke, "Well…yes…time to fight." He walked out of the group and the rest of the states hurried behind him. When they got near the door, they called him back.

"Hey…hey…. what do we have here." The states froze dead in their tracks, and they turned behind them. It was one of the aliens. It laughed as it looked at them, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." It was Wyoming who spoke out, "We are here to stop you!"

"Yeah! Give us back the countries!" Colorado demanded. He had Japan's sword ready in his hands. Unfortunately, the other states dropped the rest of the weapons that they were holding. The weapons all fell in a loud cacophony of bangs, clangs, and thuds.

"Seriously? Now you choose to drop the weapons?" Colorado hissed to his brothers

The other aliens peeked out the door and saw the other states.

"Hahaha, never" the first alien said mockingly. Colorado lost it, and he ran to stab the alien. However, the alien ducked and jumped to hit Colorado in the neck. The force of the blow knocked the state out.

"Colorado!" Washington cried. He ran to his brother to check if he is alive. Arizona picked up Switzerland's gun and planned to shoot the alien. When he fired his gun, the alien flew backwards. The alien hit and fell onto the floor. The alien had died. The youngest state was knocked out as he slammed his body into the wall.

Utah was very scared to fight. He whimpered and looked behind him. The door was opened, which meant he was able to get in. He smirked and picked up the axe that Colorado dropped. He ran into the room without the others noticing him.

Utah looked around the room, looking for a button that will stop the ship. He saw a big red button that said, "Don't touch!" He smiled and ran to it. It was protected with a metal cage. Utah thought about what to do and he looked down at Denmark's axe. No, Denmark won't kill him…he will be proud of him! He thought happily and raised the axe high in the air. He heard his brother scream in pain. He couldn't wait and he hit the metal with the axe. The cage exploded, and it sent Utah flying.

"Ouch!" Utah rubbed his head and stood up. He turned around and saw nothing behind him. He ran to the axe and saw the timer flash red, he hadn't noticed that before. There were sixty seconds on the timer, and it was ticking.

Utah started to panic and he tried to pull the axe off. He began to scream for help. He heard fighting outside, which was accompanied by shrieking. Then a new voice come to the scene, "THERE YOU ARE! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" the voice bellowed, and it went silent. He turned around to see the door open. It was Canada! Uncle Canada was here! Utah was excited and he tried to pull the axe.

"Canada!" Utah cried as he pointed to the timer. Canada looked at what he was pointing at and Canada found that he wanted to hug the small state. He stopped himself, and he turned back and ran out. Utah screamed after him, "Canada! Wait!" He began to cry while he was still pulling the axe.

He kept pulling, but it wouldn't budge. Thirty seconds left…twenty….he whimpered and he knew it he will be dead.

"Where is he?" A not so familiar voice shouted.

"In there! Hurry!" Another voice shouted.

Utah looked behind him. When the door opened, he gasped. It was Norway and Denmark. "Out of all countries, they are the ones who will rescue him?" thought Utah.

"Come! Let it go!" Norway grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. Utah saw Denmark pull out his axe before following him.

Ten…nine….eight….seven…the two Nordics ran as fast as they could back to the space ship and jumped in. Utah closes his eyes, and he didn't care what will happen.

"You got him!" Canada asked urgently.

"Yes, he is fine." Norway reassured him.

"Thank God." The United States sighed. Utah felt relief flood through him. His father was okay!

Three…two….one…detonation!

TBC!

Read and Review!


End file.
